Quinze ans plus tard
by Dragonia Lucilius
Summary: Les Potter vivent tranquillement à Londres dans une belle maison... Ils ont un beau bébé et toute la vie devant eux. Mais quelqu'un sonne à la porte...*FIC TERMINEE*!!! et une tite review,ça coûte rien, appuyez sur le bouton bleu!!!!!!!
1. Ding dong devine qui c'est?

Quinze ans plus tard  
  
Chapitre 1 : Mr et Mrs Potter  
  
Dans une petite maison, dans la banlieue de Londres, vivaient Mr Potter, sa femme et leur petite fille de sept mois, Lily. Mr et Mrs Potter travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie, au Département de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Depuis quelques années, après que Mr Potter ait anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, on avait vu l'un de ses Mangemorts devenir de plus en plus puissant et acquérir une force égale à celle de son prédécesseur. Ce nouveau maître du Mal se faisait appelé Lucifer. . . Mais les Potter savaient qu'il se prénommait Lucius.  
  
Cela faisait des mois que les Potter étaient à sa recherche. Il y mettaient toutes leurs forces ; c'était plus, pour eux, une vengeance personnelle qu'une quête pour le bien. En effet, le couple avait côtoyé le fils de Lucifer pendant leurs années d'études au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, et ils en avaient gardé un souvenir amer. Mr Potter et le fils de Lucius se détestaient et s'évitaient l'un l'autre, s'insultant dans les couloirs : un jour, Mr Potter et le fils de Lucius s'étaient violemment battus, en plein couloir, pendant leur sixième année d'études, ce qui leur avait valu une semaine à l'infirmerie.  
  
Ce soir-là, c'était une belle soirée d'été. Mr Potter, un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans grand, mince, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés tombant sur ses lunettes rondes, donnait à manger en souriant à sa petite fille qui avait les mêmes yeux verts émeraude que son père. Mrs Potter, quant à elle, était assise dans la cuisine, en face de son mari, ses longs cheveux tombant en cascade, cachant son visage. A l'aide d'une plume grise, elle écrivait sur un vieux parchemin jauni.  
  
« A qui écris-tu ? demanda Harry.  
  
- A Colin. . . ça fait au moins huit mois qu'il n'a pas eu de nos nouvelles. Il ne doit même pas savoir que nous avons un bébé.  
  
Le bébé en question poussa un petit cri comme pour rappeler à son père qu'il avait faim.  
  
Dans la cuisine des Potter, il y avait beaucoup de choses anormales. Une grande cage dorée, dans laquelle dormait une vieille chouette blanche comme la neige, occupait tout un coin de la pièce. La vaisselle était en train de se faire seule tandis qu'un énorme chaudron noir bouillait dans la cheminée.  
  
- Colin. soupira Mr Potter tandis qu'il ouvrait un pot de compote de citrouille, si un jour tu m'avais dit que je garderais contact avec lui une fois adulte, je ne t'aurais pas crue. . .  
  
- Tu ne le supportais pas, avoue-le ! répondit Mrs Potter en souriant à son époux.  
  
- Oh, si, je l'aimais beaucoup. surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas là. . .  
  
Tous deux se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Mrs Potter se leva tout en pliant le parchemin, puis, d'une caresse, réveilla la chouette endormie dans la cage.  
  
« Hedwige. . . dit-elle doucement. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'humeur, mais peux-tu porter cela à Colin ? Un bon goûter t'attendra lorsque tu reviendras, c'est promis. » La chouette se réveilla d'un coup, hulula doucement puis partit, le parchemin attaché à sa patte. Mrs Potter la regarda partir par la fenêtre, puis revint s'asseoir à la table, où Mr Potter avait pris Lily dans ses bras.  
  
« Et c'est qui le bébé à son Papa ? C'est qui ? faisait-il d'une voix enfantine.  
  
- Lily ! répondait la voix riante de l'enfant.  
  
Mrs Potter hocha la tête, souriante, puis rangea la vaisselle qui avait fini de se laver.  
  
Il était près de huit heures et demi.  
  
Soudain, on sonna à la porte.  
  
« Laisse Ginny, j'y vais, déclara Mr Potter.  
  
Il prit sa fille dans les bras, celle-ci fit un bruit bizarre qui fit éclater de rire son père. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux depuis le début de sa vie.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte.  
  
Son rire s'évanouit dans le soleil couchant en voyant la silhouette sombre et terne qui se tenait sur le perron de sa porte. Harry serra sa fille un peu plus fort contre lui.  
  
« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave à l'homme en face de lui.  
  
- Je t'en supplies, Harry. . . L'homme avait une voix grave et rauque, mais Mr Potter pouvait y sentir la panique et le désespoir. Il faut que tu me laisses entrer !  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry, en amorçant un mouvement pour fermer sa porte. Mais la personne en face de lui, d'un geste vif, la poussa vivement.  
  
- Si tu me laisses entrer je te dirais tout ! Je SAIS où se cache Lucius. . . enfin Lucifer.  
  
- Vous pouvez me le prouver ? Et d'ailleurs, comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?  
  
- Tu ne me reconnais PAS ? Je te dit que si tu me laisse entrer, je te dirais tout. Et si mon nom ne te dit rien, mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, tu peux me laisser repartir, je t'en donnes ma parole de sorcier.  
  
Harry relâcha un peu l'étreinte qu'il avait sur la porte. Donner sa parole de sorcier était l'une des promesses qu'un sorcier digne de ce nom ne pouvait transgresser. Il déclara d'une voix solennelle :  
  
- C'est d'accord. Mais vous restez dans l'entrée.  
  
L'homme parut soulagé : « Merci, tu va voir ça en vaut la peine. . . j'ai changé. . . sa faute. . . comment ? » Il prononçait un tas de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens entre eux.  
  
Ginny apparut dans l'entrée, souriante, mais voyant l'inconnu qui se trouvait dans la pièce, son sourire disparut. Elle s'avança et prit l'enfant que son mari lui tendait.  
  
Harry lui résuma la situation. A la lumière de l'entrée, on voyait un homme dont les cheveux blonds étaient presque entièrement rasés, dépassant d'à peine deux ou trois millimètres de son crâne. Des cernes grands comme des soucoupes soulignaient des yeux gris. L'homme, à l'évidence, ne s'était pas rasé depuis des jours, ce qui laissait apparaître un voile gris sur son menton pointu.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Harry.  
  
L'homme prit une grande inspiration, puis, déclara de sa voix rauque :  
  
Drago Malefoy. 


	2. On lève le voile!

Chapitre 2 : On lève le voile !  
  
Harry sentit une vague de rage le remplir des pieds à la tête, et il du se forcer à ne pas hurler.  
  
« Que - viens - tu - faire - ici ? Tu as gâché mes années de collège, tu veux gâcher ma vie toute entière ?  
  
Ginny posa une main sur le bras de son mari « Laisse le s'expliquer, lui murmura-t-elle. S'il est là, c'est pour nous dire quelque chose de précis. » Puis, à l'adresse de Drago : « Que nous veux-tu, Malefoy ?   
  
- Je viens parce que.. J'ai besoin de votre aide.  
  
Harry en resta bouche bée. Puis, il éclata de rie, un rire lugubre.  
  
- TOI ? avoir besoin de notre aide ? tu te fiches de nous, Malefoy. . . Allé, racontes-nous ça. Tu prendras bien un thé ? Avec ou sans sucre ?  
  
- ARRETES POTTER, C'EST TRES SERIEUX ! hurla Malefoy si fort que Harry se tût aussitôt.  
  
Malefoy était au bord des larmes. Il ne plaisantait pas.  
  
- Mais si tu veux entendre toute l'histoire, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, ça ira mieux.  
  
Harry hésita, puis, d'un mouvement de tête, indiqua la cuisine à son ennemi. Ce dernier s'avança et s'assit sur une chaise, dos à la fenêtre. Les Potter s'assirent face à lui, Ginny tenant toujours Lily dans ses bras. Le bébé semblait comprendre la situation et restait silencieux.  
  
Malefoy prit à nouveau une grande inspiration et commença son récit.  
  
- Tout a commencé dès ma naissance. J'ai grandi dans le manoir de mes parents. Mon « père » me racontait des histoires sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour m'endormir, le soir, lorsque j'avais l'âge de deux ans. . . Je m'en souviens encore. Des histoires horribles sur des Sangs-de-bourbe qui étaient tués dans d'atroces souffrances. Le pire, c'est que c'était des histoires vraies . . . Lucius m'élevait en m'imprégnant des idées de Voldemort, en disant que plus tard, moi aussi, je serait un Mangemort. . . Que nous ferions une équipe, tous les deux, pour débarrasser le monde de cette race infecte qu'était le Sang-de-bourbe.  
» Mais toute médaille a un revers. Le pire, c'était lorsque je  
rentrait de Poudlard pour les vacances. . . Une fois, en deuxième  
année, quand je suis rentré pour Noël, et que j'ai dit à mon père  
que tu m'avais battu au Quidditch, j'ai passé le réveillon enfermé  
dans un placard à balais, que Dobby, notre elfe de maison de  
l'époque, devait garder. J'ai reçu des coups de fouet pour avoir eu  
de mauvaises notes, j'ai du dormir dehors en hiver parce que j'avais  
fait perdre cinq points à Serpentard. . .  
  
Il s'arrêta un instant, les yeux fermés. Une larme coula sur sa joue et Harry se demanda s'il disait la vérité ou s'il essayait de les émouvoir.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tout cela est vrai ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
  
Drago ouvrit les yeux et, sans jeter de regard à Harry, se retourna sur sa chaise, enleva sa cape puis tira sur son pull. Là, Harry fut horrifié.  
  
Le dos de Malefoy ressemblait à tout, sauf à un dos. Des dizaines de cicatrices, de traces de brûlures, de bleus recouvraient son dos presque en entier. Ginny poussa un petit cri et serra Lily contre son c?ur. Malefoy remit son pull correctement et se retourna. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.  
  
« Tu me crois maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir MOI. Tu aurais pu aller voir Crabbe, ou Goyle, ou je ne sais pas qui. . . Pourquoi moi ? Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux. . .  
  
- Laisse-moi continuer. Au collège, j'étais horrible avec tout et tout le monde. Ce n'était pas mon plaisir, crois-moi.  
  
Harry poussa un grognement et croisa les bras.  
  
- Je faisais tout cet horrible raffut pour que mon père ne me batte pas trop lorsque je rentrerais à la maison. . . Plus j'étais horrible, plus mon père était heureux. C'est pour ça que j'étais si ignoble avec toi. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j'étais comme ça même avec Crabbe et Goyle. Personne ne m'aimait vraiment. . . Les Serpentard restaient parfois avec moi, mais c'était pour éviter que Crabbe et Goyle ne les frappent. . .  
  
- Attends, s'ils te détestaient, pourquoi restaient-ils avec toi ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- C'est une question que je me pose encore aujourd'hui, mais je crois que mon père les payaient pour qu'ils lui disent tout ce que je faisais. Et pour que je ne reste pas tout seul.  
  
- Tu ne m'a toujours pas dis ce que tu faisais ici. . . répéta Harry.  
  
- Bon. . . quand tu as éliminé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon père s'est mis en tête qu'il le vengerait. Il a crée plein de sorts de Magie Noire, des potions ignobles. . . et il me disait tout, sûr que je ne le trahirais pas. . . Mais voilà, j'étais adulte, j'en avais assez d'être ce que je n'étais pas. Il y a deux semaines, mon père et moi, nous nous sommes disputés. . . ç'a été horrible. . . ma mère essayait de calmer Lucius, mais lui ne l'écoutait pas et la giflais. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et je suis parti.  
» Mais seulement voilà : mon père a des espions, des informateurs,  
des dizaines de personnes. Je me cachais où je pouvais, je  
connaissais tout les endroits que les acolytes de mon père  
surveillaient et je les évitaient. J'ai dû aller un peu partout dans  
le monde. . .  
  
» Il y a deux jours, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait tout révéler à  
quelqu'un du Ministère, pour qu'il puisse arrêter mon père et  
l'enfermer pour toujours à Azkaban. L'ennui, c'est que je ne  
connaissais personne. . . et je me suis souvenu de toi. Je savais  
que tu t'étais marié, que tu travaillais à la Défense contre les  
Forces du Mal. . . J'ai dû faire des recherches folles pour te  
retrouver sans que ce soit mon père qui me retrouve. Mais je me  
posais aussi plein de questions « va-t-il me croire ? ou va-t-il  
m'arrêter sur le champ pour complicité avec Lucifer ? ».  
  
Il s'arrêta, et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait encore une pointe de ranc?ur dans la bouche. Il demanda :  
  
- Tu dis que tu sais TOUT sur la manière de procéder de ton père ?  
  
Drago hocha la tête.  
  
- Si tu as une carte, je te montrerais.  
  
Harry, d'un coup de baguette magique, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du meuble de cuisine.  
  
- Accio carte ! déclara-t-il.  
  
Une carte vola à travers la cuisine et tomba dans la main ouverte de Harry. Il la déplia puis la posa sur la table, et toute la Grande-Bretagne s'étalait sous ses yeux.  
  
Malefoy prit la plume avec laquelle Ginny avait écrit une lettre une demi- heure plus tôt, puis indiqua des dizaines de points sur la carte, à côté desquels il marquait des noms. Au bout de vingt minutes, il avait terminé. Il sortit un carnet marron, sale, de sa cape. Il le tendit à Harry.  
  
- Chaque point sur la carte représente un endroit surveillé par les fidèles de Lucius. Les noms de ces fidèles sont indiqués à côté. Dans le carnet, il y a toutes les recettes, les sortilèges, les plans futurs de mon père. Ça te sera utile.  
  
Harry ouvrit le volume et en parcouru quelques pages. C'était les formules les plus complexes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure des pages devant le regard inquiet de Malefoy. Puis, Harry regarda Drago, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui sourit.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que je te dirais un jour quelque chose de pareil, mais merci, Drago. Grâce à toi, on va le coincer.  
  
Drago lui sourit à son tour, puis, tristement, se leva et regagna l'entrée.  
  
- J'ai été heureux de te revoir Harry. Tu as une petite fille charmante. J'espère qu'on se reverra.  
  
- Où vas-tu ? demanda Harry en se levant à son tour.  
  
- Bien. . . je m'en vais, lui répondit Malefoy.  
  
- Et où ? renchérit Ginny.  
  
Drago ne répondit pas. Sa main s'était arrêtée en plein élan pour saisir la poignée. - Je ne sais pas, dit-il sans se retourner. Mais je vais bien trouver un coin tranquille où passer la nuit. Et peut-être que je me débrouillerais pour aller en France demain. . .  
  
- Reste ici, déclara Harry. On a une chambre d'amis. . . Bon, d'accord, elle est à côté de la chambre de Lily qui pousse des cris à six heures du matin, mais c'est confortable quand même. . . - Tu. . . Malefoy se retourna. Tu veux vraiment que je reste ?  
  
- Bien sûr qu'on le veut ! dit Ginny d'un ton enjoué. Qui pourrait, à part toi, nous dire les secrets de Lucius ? 


	3. Encore des explications

Punaise !!! C'est la première fois qu'on m'envoie autant de reviews ! Merci à tous et réponses en fin de chapitre !  
  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai posté deux autres fics : Cendrillon, et Rends-moi fier. Pour ceux à qui cette fic a plu. . .  
  
Au fait, un petit disclaimer (je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'en ai jamais fait auparavant) : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Lily (son nom ne vous rappelle rien ?) ainsi que Sean. Vous verrez plus tard qui c'est. . . à oui, j'oubliais, le ministre de la Magie m'appartient aussi !  
  
Je tiens aussi à signaler que cette fic, j'ai fini de l'écrire depuis bien longtemps, mais j'ai la flemme de tout mettre en même temps ! yark yark yark !!!  
  
Merci à tous et n'oubliez pas, reviews reviews reviews !!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Déclaration  
  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Malefoy éclata en sanglots. Harry le prit par le bras et le conduisit à l'étage, suivi de Ginny qui portait le bébé endormi dans ses bras.  
  
Puis il redescendirent à deux, pendant que Drago utilisait la salle de bains. Harry se dirigea vers le téléphone ; il avait à tout pris voulu en avoir un, c'était une des choses qu'un sorcier élevé chez les Moldus voulait avoir, bien qu'il ne l'utilisait que très rarement.  
  
Il composa le numéro de chez Ron, qui, marié à Hermione, en avait un aussi : Hermione l'utilisait surtout pour téléphoner à ses parents.  
  
Ce fut justement elle qui répondit.  
  
« Allô ? Ici Mrs Weasley.  
  
- Allô Hermione ? C'est Harry.  
  
- Oh, Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Et Ginny ? Lily va bien ?  
  
- On se porte tous à merveille. Ecoute, met le haut-parleur et passe- moi Ron, s'il-te-plaît.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Harry entendit des bruits. Hermione et Ron travaillaient eux aussi au Ministère, au même département que Harry. Tout ce que Harry venait d'entendre serait susceptible de les intéresser. La voix de Ron se fit entendre au bout du fil. Il avait appris à se servir d'un téléphone grâce à Hermione.  
  
- Allô, Harry ?  
  
- Salut Ron. Devines qui est chez moi, en ce moment, dans ma salle de bains. . .  
  
- Je ne sais pas. . . la Reine ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Ce n'est pas drôle.  
  
- Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! s'énerva Ron.  
  
- Drago.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Drago. . . Je le connais ? demanda la voix angoissée de Ron.  
  
- Ooh, oui. . . Drago Malefoy.  
  
- QUE FAIT - IL DANS TA SALLE DE BAINS, CE SALE CRETIN VISQUEUX ? ? ? ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE ME RAMENES. . .  
  
Il hurlait si fort que Harry dû décrocher le combiné de son oreille.  
  
- Ron, laisse-moi t'expliquer. . .  
  
Et Harry raconta tout ce que Drago venait de lui dire. Il raconta aussi ce qu'il avait vu dans le carnet, les endroits où se cachaient les espions de Lucifer. Ron et Hermione l'écoutaient, sans interruption. Quand Harry eut fini, Ron demanda d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire :  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il dit la vérité ?  
  
Harry raconta les cicatrices sur le dos de Malefoy, le carnet plein de sorts.  
  
- Et tu aurais dû le voir, Ron. . . Il ne mentait pas. Il a pleuré à plusieurs reprises. Il regrette vraiment, tu sais.  
  
- Mmm. . .  
  
- Ecoutez, passez à la maison demain, nous allons faire un plan d'attaque avec l'aide de Drago. Soyez là à quinze heures pile.  
  
Il y eut un nouveau silence puis, Hermione répondit :  
  
- On sera là, compte sur nous.  
  
Harry raccrocha, et resta debout longtemps, à contempler le combiné. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna. Ginny le regarda puis lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire puis la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Ginny, c'est si bizarre. . . C'est comme si. . .  
  
- . . . tu effaçais toutes tes ranc?urs d'un seul coup. . . Je sais. C'est pareil pour moi.  
  
Ginny avait le don de sentir les émotions des gens. Elle se décolla de son mari après l'avoir embrassé, et s'affaira à faire le repas. Ses recettes étaient comme des opéras qu'elle dirigeait à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Un couteau coupait les carottes en fines lamelles tandis que le chaudron dans la cheminée bouillonnait.  
  
Harry s'assit à la table et étudia la carte. Il notait les noms sur un carnet noir qui le suivait partout, quand des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Drago fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Ce n'était plus le même homme.  
  
Il avait toujours ses cernes, mais il était rasé, ses yeux gris pétillaient de joie. Harry lui avait prêté des vêtements ; il portait une robe de sorcier bleu marine qui lui allait à merveille et était chaussé de bottes noires en écailles de dragon. Avec le temps, il était devenu assez séduisant.  
  
Ginny ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que l'eau qui jaillissait de sa baguette coulait par terre. Elle se rattrapa en faisant disparaître la flaque.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. . . déclara Drago. Après tout ce que je vous ai fait. . . vraiment, je. . .  
  
- Arrêtes de bavarder et viens t'asseoir, coupa Harry en tirant la chaise à côté de lui. Il faut que tu m'expliques des tas de choses. Demain, Ron et Hermione vont venir. Je leur ai parlé de tout ce que tu avais fait. On fera un plan d'attaque, mais nous aurons besoin de toute ton aide.  
  
Drago s'assit, et répondit à toutes les questions que Harry lui posait. Il faisait des suggestions, exprimait ses idées. . . Harry voyait en lui un précieux allié.  
  
Ginny, qui écoutait attentivement la discussion des deux jeunes hommes, mit la table, Harry rangea la précieuse carte dans le tiroir, et ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table. Ginny avait fait une soupe, toute simple, et s'excusa du met pas très raffiné, mais Drago semblait fondre de joie à chaque cuillerée.  
  
- Ginny, c'est un vrai délice. . . soupirait-il à chaque bouchée.  
  
Ginny s'amusait du plaisir de Malefoy. Harry l'observait, et ne croyait pas à ce qui lui arrivait. Il mangeait, souriant, à la même table que Malefoy. Si on lui avait dit ça trois heures plus tôt, il aurait éclaté de rire.  
  
Drago posait des questions sur la vie de Ginny et Harry, quand ils s'étaient mariés, comment s'appelait leur fille, quand était-elle née, autant de questions auxquelles Ginny se faisait un plaisir de répondre.  
  
Puis, après que la soupe fut terminée, Harry fit apparaître trois coupes de glace à la vanille, recouvertes chacune d'une montagne de chantilly et de biscuits. Les yeux de Malefoy s'agrandirent de gourmandise.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur dessert, un grand silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny fit, d'un coup de baguette, s'empiler les bols et les coupes dans l'évier et une nouvelle vaisselle commença.  
  
Elle déclara qu'elle allait se coucher, puis monta, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. . . Harry déclara, mêlé au cliquetis de la vaisselle dans l'évier :  
  
- Bizarre, hein ?  
  
Malefoy sourit et hocha de la tête.  
  
- Qui aurait cru cela lors de nos années à Poudlard ? continua Mr Potter.  
  
Il y eu encore un silence gêné, puis, Malefoy répondit :  
  
- Moi.  
  
Harry le regarda, stupéfait.  
  
- Harry, je t'ai toujours admiré. . .  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
Drago éclata de rire :  
  
- POURQUOI ? Parce que tu étais célèbre, parce que tu avais de vrais amis, parce que les profs t'adoraient, parce que tu étais un as au Quidditch, parce que tu étais gentil, parce que tout le monde t'aimait, parce que tu étais drôle. . .  
  
- STOP ! s'écria Harry. Expliques-toi, Male. . . Drago.  
  
- En fait, j'étais. . . enfin, j'étais jaloux de toi. Et. . .  
  
Silence. Suspens.  
  
- Et parce que. . . tu étais le frère, l'ami, que j'aurais aimé avoir. . .Si seulement je. . . je n'avais pas eu un père pareil. . . Nous nous serions probablement bien entendu, dès le jour où on s'est vu chez Gaichiffon, sur le Chemin de Traverse. . . Peut-être qu'au lieu, si mon père n'avait pas existé, d'être à Serpentard, j'aurai pu aller chez les Gryffondor. . .  
  
- Tu veux dire que normalement, ta personnalité ne correspondait pas aux qualités de Serpentard ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Oui. . . Enfin, en apparence, tout aurais pu faire croire que cette Maison était pour moi. Mais j'étais tellement terrifié, en allant vers le Choixpeau, au début de ma première année, de l'attitude de mon père si je n'allais pas à Serpentard, que le Choixpeau a dû avoir « pitié » de moi et m'a envoyé dans la pire Maison.  
  
- Mais, ce jour, en sixième année, où on s'est battus. . .  
  
- Oh, ça ? J'en avais tellement marre d'être ce que je n'étais pas. . .  
  
- Et moi, j'en avais tellement assez que tu me prennes pour le dernier des imbéciles. . .  
  
- . . .que j'avais besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose. . . Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur toi. Après, avoue que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup adressé la parole jusqu'à notre sortie du collège. . .  
  
- C'est surtout que je t'évitais, j'avais encore envie de te frapper. . .  
  
Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Puis, Malefoy, un regard triste sur ses yeux gris, contempla le vide et déclara, à voix mi-basse :  
  
- Dire que tout aurait pu être différent. . .  
  
Harry le regarda, se pencha sur la table et lui tapota l'épaule.  
  
- Tout est fini, maintenant. . .  
  
Et tous les deux, comme deux vieux amis, ils montèrent les escaliers. Une nouvelle amitié était née, une nouvelle vie commençait.  
  
(Ndla) Et voilà ! Désolée, c'est un peu larmoyant, mais bon . . . Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, « Retrouvailles », Ron, Hermione et leur fils débarquent chez les Potter. . . Maintenant, comme promis, réponses aux reviewers ! et si vous le voulez, envoyez-moi un mail !  
  
Solar : Merci à toi ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début . . . Et j'irais lire ta fic dès que je pourrais ! kiss !  
  
Manou : Premièrement, c'est MON dragounet, deuxièmement, je suis désolée, mais j'ai pas de place pour toi dans ma fic ! Enfin peut-être à la fin. . . Mais pas grand chose, juste ton nom écris une fois ! Ca te plairait ? lol, réponds-moi ! Merci pour ton encouragement, et ne t'en fais pas, Drago ira très bien tout au long de la fic !  
  
Cynthia : Bien, voilà la suite et ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Bizz !  
  
Malalou : je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à la ressemblance entre « Mr et Mrs Potter. . . » avec « Mr et Mrs Dursley. . . », sympa de me l'avoir signalé ! Le couple Ginny/Harry est un de mes couples préférés aussi, avec celui Hermione/Ron et Drago/Hermione (bien que je n'ai jamais décidé d'en écrire. . .). Si ma fic te plaît, ainsi que les Ginny/Harry, vas voir mon autre fic, « Cendrillon ». J'espère de tout c?ur qu'elle te plairas. Merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
Tokra03 : Voilà, tu as la suite, et j'espère que ce te plaira !!! Dans le prochain chapitre, tu verras Ron, Hermione et. . . leur petit rejeton ! Et dans le dernier chapitre, on apercevra tous les autres Weasley.  
  
Luna : Je sais pas trop koi te dire, à part merci pour ta review et j'espère que le suite te plaîra autant ! kiss !  
  
Pimousse fraise : lol ton pseudo me fait délirer ! voilà la suite, à quand ta prochaine review ? (peut-être à la cerise ? lol)  
  
Kaima : Du calme ! si tu es si en manque, attend lundi et peut-être que tu auras le quatrième chapitre ! Merci et review-moi encore ! bizous !  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Ouah ! je pense que tu es l'un de mes lecteurs les plus enthousiastes pour l'instant ! Je crois que tu en fais légèrement un peu trop en disant tout ces adjectifs pour ma fic. . . Même s'ils me vont droit au c?ur !!! Merci pour ta bénédiction, et j'attend avec impatience ta prochaine review !  
  
Hermione 292 : Alors toi, soit tu es folle, soit tu as adoré ma fic ! j'ai eu les boules de ma vie en voyant ta review (qui ne dit pas grand chose mais le message passe !!!) Voilà la suite, et s'il te plaît, aie pitié de mes yeux, ne refais plus ça ! une petite review me suffit ! lol. Merci et t'en fais pas, lundi, il aura la suite ! 


	4. Retrouvailles

Bon, je me contenterais d'être brève : MERCI A TOUS ET REPONSES AUX REVIEWS EN FIN DE CHAPITRE !!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à cinq heures et demi du matin aux cris aigus de sa petite fille. Il était en train d'enfiler son peignoir lorsque les cris se firent moins forts, puis se turent. Ils firent place à des rires joyeux. Intrigué, Harry sortit de la chambre, longea le couloir et trouva la porte de la chambre de Lily ouverte. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, et se qu'il vit le planta sur place.  
  
Drago était assis en pyjama sur le sol, dos au mur. Sur ses genoux, se trouvait la petite Lily bien attentive. Tout les deux avaient les yeux rivés sur le plafond, où Drago, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, dirigeait de petites étoiles qui formaient des formes d'animaux.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'arrivée de Harry qui recula doucement et referma la porte sans bruit. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ginny, les yeux cernés, l'air fatigué.  
  
« Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la petite ? demanda-t-elle avant de bailler.  
  
- Chut ! murmura Harry. Retournes te coucher, tu as l'air épouvantable. Je m'occupe de tout. »  
  
Ginny le regarda étonnée, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était rendormie.  
  
Harry s'habilla, puis descendit, prépara un biberon bien chaud et remonta dans la chambre de Lily. Drago était debout, dos à la porte, le bébé dans ses bras, en train de raconter un conte de fées. Lily tripotait distraitement l'oreille de Drago tout en étant très attentive à l'histoire. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle sursauta et dit : « Pa ! ». Drago se retourna, puis, voyant Harry souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, rougit lui jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.  
  
« Tu te débrouilles très bien ! lui dit Harry. »  
  
Drago lui mit Lily dans les bras et sourit. Harry donna son biberon à la petite sous l'?il intéressé de Drago. Une fois le biberon fini, Harry redescendit, suivi de Drago. Dans la cuisine, Harry installa le bébé dans son fauteuil et ouvrit les rideaux. Le soleil commençait à se lever, et la journée s'annonçait merveilleuse. Harry se retourna et vit Drago en train de chatouiller Lily. Mr Potter rit puis mit à chauffer la bouilloire.  
  
Il mit les tasses, les assiettes, pendant que Drago s'amusait avec la petite.  
  
Il s'installa ensuite, face à Drago.  
  
« Tu l'aime bien, cette petite ? - J'avoue que. Elle ne me laisse pas indifférent.  
  
- Tu devrais être ici tout les matins, pour que Ginny et moi puissions dormir tranquillement.  
  
Drago éclata de rire, avala une gorgée de thé puis, d'une voix mal assurée, demanda :  
  
- Euh. . . tu m'as dit hier que. . . que Hermione et Ronald viendraient aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Harry en avalant à son tour une gorgée de thé.  
  
- En fait. . . j'ai peur qu'ils. . . qu'ils ne me pardonnent pas aussi facilement que toi. . . Ron va avoir tout un tas de soupçons, il va me traiter comme du fumier d'hippogriffe. . .Je sais qu'il ne me frappera pas parce que tu lui as sans doute dit de me faire confiance mais. . .  
  
- . tu ne le sens pas ? fini Harry.  
  
Drago hocha de la tête. Harry reposa sa tasse vide et déclara sérieusement :  
  
- Drago, écoutes-moi. Ron, je vais l'obliger à te croire. Je te donnes toute ma confiance, mais c'est vrai que Ron est beaucoup plus rancunier. . . Et Hermione n'oubliera pas tout ce que tu lui as dit sur son soi-disant « Sang-de-bourbe ». . .  
  
- Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà réveillés ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Je pense, oui. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je. . . je ne sais pas comment. . . mais je voudrais leur faire mes excuses le plus vite possible.  
  
Harry eut une idée.  
  
- Tu sais te servir d'un téléphone ?  
  
- Oui. . . j'en utilisait souvent pour ne pas que les fidèles de mon père ne me trouve. . .  
  
- Téléphone-leur.  
  
- Quoi ? Maintenant, là, tout de suite ?  
  
Harry hocha de la tête et se leva. Il prit le combiné, fit le numéro puis le tendit à Drago qui le prit la main tremblante. Drago mit le téléphone à son oreille, et Harry brancha le haut-parleur. Au bout de cinq sonneries, la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre.  
  
« Allô ? Sean, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! Ici Mrs Weasley, qui est à l'appareil ?  
  
Drago déglutit, puis répondit :  
  
- Hermione ? C'est. . .c'est Drago.  
  
Le ton de Hermione changea du tout au tout.  
  
- Que nous veux-tu ? Sean, tais-toi !  
  
- Je. . . Malefoy semblait stressé. Je voulais. . . je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi et ton mari, mais. . . je voudrais que vous me pardonniez.  
  
Il y eut un long silence. Harry s'était rassis, Drago était tout pâle et Lily suçait consciencieusement son pouce. La voix de Hermione retentit soudain.  
  
- Malefoy, je ne demande pas mieux, mais. . . tu crois que c'est si facile d'oublier toutes les horreurs que tu m'as dites ? Sans parler du nombre de fois où tu t'es moqué de nous, la bagarre avec Harry, les vomissements de limaces de Ron. . .  
  
- Je sais bien, mais je pensais que. . . Harry m'a bien pardonné, donc je pensais. . . mais bon, je comprendrais si. . .  
  
- Drago, écoute-moi. Si tu me dis POURQUOI tu nous a fait tout ça et pourquoi tu veux te faire pardonner, peut-être qu'on peut s'arranger. . . je ne te promets rien, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix glaciale que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
Drago respira un grand coup, puis raconta à nouveau son histoire, la même qu'il avait racontée à Harry la veille. Après quelques minutes de discours, Hermione le coupa en disant que Ron écoutait en même temps qu'elle. Drago hésita, puis continua.  
  
Il resta ainsi une demi heure à raconter son histoire. Harry entendait parfois des grognements de Ron ponctuer le récit de Drago.  
  
Quand Drago eu fini, un silence de mort régnait, chez Harry comme au bout du téléphone. Lily jouait tranquillement avec son biberon vide. Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione reprit la parole. Harry sentait l'angoisse de Drago, et lui aussi ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.  
  
- Drago. . . nous te croyons (Ron poussa un hmpf !) , mais il nous faudra du temps avant de tout oublier. . . ça s'atténuera sans doute avec le temps, mais notre rancune n'est toujours pas calmée. . .  
  
- Hermione, Ron, je ne vous demande pas de tout effacer d'un seul coup ; seulement de me croire et de m'aider à faire arrêter mon père. . . le pardon viendra plus tard. Il y a des choses plus urgentes, répondit Drago avec raison.  
  
Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, et Ron déclara, méchamment :  
  
- Malefoy, écoutes-moi bien. . .Drago pâlit. Je serais sans doute le dernier à te pardonner, et ce n'est pas parce que Harry et Hermione seront vite de ton côté que je suivrais leur exemple. . .  
  
- Maintenant, Ron, nous sommes tous du même côté, coupa Drago.  
  
- . . . néanmoins, je te crois assez pour pouvoir rester en ta compagnie sans te frapper.  
  
Harry sourit. Quand Ron disait quelque chose comme ça, cela voulait dire qu'un petit espoir subsistait. Mr Potter croisa le regard de Drago qui sourit à son tour.  
  
- Dans ce cas, Ron. . . reprit Drago d'une voix plus sûre. Je vous dit à tout à l'heure.  
  
- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure, répondit Ron qui raccrocha aussitôt.  
  
Drago resta un instant le combiné collé à son oreille, puis le posa sur la table. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ne bougea plus pendant un long moment. Harry dit doucement à Drago :  
  
- Hermione te pardonnera très vite, elle est comme Ginny.  
  
Drago releva la tête. Un sourire triste flottait sur son visage.  
  
- Oui, mais ce ne sera pas le cas de Ron. . . dit-il.  
  
Harry le regarda intensément de ses yeux verts émeraude.  
  
- C'est vrai, Ron est très rancunier, mais il a bon c?ur. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a déjà pardonné, mais il a trop d'amour propre pour se l'avouer.  
  
Drago leva la tête, ses yeux gris jetant un regard plein d'espoir à Harry.  
  
- Je suis sûr que ça viendra. Doucement, mais ça viendra.  
  
Drago lui sourit, puis déclara :  
  
- Je vais m'habiller.  
  
- Attends, je vais te donner des vêtements.  
  
Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras, puis suivit Malefoy dans l'escalier. Il alla dans la lingerie. La pièce, assez petite, semblait vide lorsqu'on y entrait, mais dès que les deux jeunes gens y pénétrèrent, les murs se tintèrent soudain de bleu nuit, une penderie argentée apparut dans un coin de la pièce, un des quatre murs se transforma en un immense miroir et une grande commode circulaire, argentée elle aussi, sortit du mur en face du miroir.  
  
- C'est une lingerie magique : Nous avons ensorcelé des meubles, des couleurs et des formes différentes pour Lily, Ginny et moi. Lorsque la pièce sent que l'une des personnes rentrent et veut, par exemple, prendre des vêtements pour Lily, la pièce devient rose et. . .  
  
- Je sais, mon père avait fait la même chose au manoir, mais la pièce était beaucoup plus grande et n'était que pour lui et ma mère. . . coupa Drago.  
  
Harry posa Lily sur la moquette et se dirigea vers la penderie. Il prit une robe pourpre, une cape noire et une paire de bottes en écailles de dragon rouge. Il tendit le tout à Drago qui le remercia et sortit de la pièce en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.  
  
Harry pensa fort à Lily, les yeux fermés. Aussitôt, la pièce devint rose bonbon, avec des petites licornes peintes sur les murs. Il y avait un grand parc dans un coin de la pièce, rempli de jouets. Harry y installa Lily qui saisit aussitôt une vieille couverture et s'appliqua à en mâchouiller un coin.  
  
Il commençait à peine à fouiller dans le petit coffre pour dénicher une couche, lorsqu'un cri retentit de la salle de bains. Il sortit aussitôt dans le couloir.  
  
Ginny était en train de claquer la porte de la salle de bains, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle vit Harry, à l'autre bout du couloir, qui lui lançait un regard moqueur. Elle scanda :  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas pu lui dire comment on ferme un verrou ?  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Sa femme passa devant lui et entra dans la lingerie, prit Lily dans ses bras et la combla de baisers.  
  
- Elle s'est réveillée à quelle heure ? Tu lui as donné à manger ? Quoi ? Du lait ? Tiède j'espère ? Bien. . . Tu l'as changée ? Tu allais le faire ? Bon, laisses tomber, je vais m'en occuper. En attendant, va me réchauffer une tasse de thé, s'il-te-plaît. Et à la cannelle, hein ! Pas de menthe, et sans sucre ! Merci, tu es un chou.  
  
Ginny embrassa son mari avant de plonger à son tour dans le coffre. Harry sortit, redescendit et réchauffa la bouilloire d'un coup de baguette magique.  
  
Ginny descendit un peu plus tard, une Lily toute de rose vêtue dans ses bras. Peu après, ce fut Drago qui sortit de la salle de bains, afin de laisser Harry se laver et se changer. Ginny fut la dernière à être prête.  
  
Il était onze heures.  
  
Lorsque la grande horloge du salon sonna deux heures, Harry était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, la Gazette du Sorcier ouverte sur ses genoux. Ginny s'attardait sur la confection d'un gros gâteau dans la cuisine. Drago, quant à lui, était dans le canapé, jouant tranquillement avec Lily qui commençait à s'habituer à ce nouveau personnage.  
  
- Euh. . . Est-ce qu'ils vont transplaner ? demanda Drago à Harry.  
  
- Je ne crois pas. . . Hermione a peur du transplanage, elle a du repasser trois fois son permis. . .  
  
Drago fit des yeux ronds et Harry éclata de rire.  
  
- Hermione. . . Hermione Granger ? On parle bien de la même ?  
  
- Oui, Drago, c'est la même. A chaque fois qu'elle le passait, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle prononçait mal le nom de l'endroit où elle voulait aller. . . Une fois, elle devait se retrouver à Manchester. . . on l'a retrouvée à Mexico !  
  
Il y eut un silence entrecoupé de rires de Lily, puis Drago demanda à nouveau :  
  
- Et. . . quand je téléphonait, Hermione parlait à un certain Sean. . . Qui est-ce ?  
  
Harry sourit, referma son journal et regarda Drago.  
  
- Sean est leur fils. . . Il a presque trois ans. C'est aussi notre neveu et filleul. Tout comme Lily est la filleule de Ron et Hermione.  
  
Drago sourit. Il regarda longtemps Lily, une triste lumière flottant dans ses yeux.  
  
- Sean ressemble-t-il beaucoup à ses parents ?  
  
Harry prit une grande inspiration et entreprit la description de son neveu.  
  
- Il a la crinière des Weasley, rouge, comme celle de son père. Par contre, ses grands yeux marrons sont exactement les mêmes que ceux de Hermione. Même s'il n'a pas encore trois ans, il parle très bien, tu comprends tout ce qu'il dit. Il est très intelligent, mais si tu le provoque, il se met très en colère et commence à roussir de la tête aux pieds. Oui, je pense que Sean ressemble beaucoup à ses parents.  
  
Drago ferma les yeux, essayant de se représenter ce petit bonhomme. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il regarda Lily, et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- En tout cas, Lily aussi vous ressemble beaucoup. . . Elle a les mêmes yeux que toi. . .  
  
- . . . et les mêmes que sa grand-mère, qui s'appelait Lily elle aussi. . .  
  
- . . . et ses cheveux promettent d'être aussi rouge que ceux de sa mère. Par contre, quelque chose dans la forme du visage m'est inconnue. . .  
  
- Elle a les joues de Molly. . . enfin, la mère de Ron.  
  
- Le nez aussi, fin et droit, lui vient du côté paternel, je présume.  
  
- Et elle a le même sourire que Ginny, rayonnant comme un soleil, finit Harry.  
  
L'horloge sonna deux heures et demi. Harry voyait le visage de Drago se raidir aux coups de la pendule. Ginny vint s'installer dans l'autre fauteuil, de l'autre côté de la cheminée. Drago déclara qu'il allait se passer un coup de peigne et monta les escaliers. Ginny et Harry discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant que Lily faisait des pirouettes sur le canapé.  
  
Harry se leva et fit les cent pas devant la cheminée. Il avait poser la carte et le carnet sur la table basse du salon.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut trois heures moins dix, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée puis, quelques instants plus tard, une petite forme enveloppée dans une cape noire, où seulement quelques mèches de cheveux roux dépassaient, tomba sur le sol de la cheminée. Harry la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.  
  
Une petite voix murmurait :  
  
- C'est bon ? Ze suis zarrivé ?  
  
- Sean, voyons, pourquoi t'es-tu recouvert de ta cape ?  
  
Harry enleva la cape noire. Sean était tout raide, les bras collés contre son corps, les yeux étroitement fermés.  
  
- Maman m'a dit que ze pourrais bouzer que quand ze verrais Oncle Harry et Tata Dzinny.  
  
- Sean, ouvre les yeux, murmura Harry en s'accroupissant pour être au niveau de son neveu.  
  
Le petit garçon ouvrit un ?il, puis deux et se détendit en voyant le visage souriant de son oncle. Les taches de rousseur qui lui couvraient le visage laissèrent place à un immense sourire.  
  
- Oncle Harry ! cria-t-il avant de sauter au cou de son oncle.  
  
Harry éclata de rire et embrassa Sean. Ce dernier se dirigea ensuite vers Ginny qui le serra longtemps dans ses bras. Enfin, il s'approcha doucement de Lily, et l'embrassa tendrement et lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de porcelaine.  
  
Au moment même où il posait ses lèvres sur la joue du bébé, un grand bruit retentit dans la cheminée et Hermione fit son entrée, couverte de suie de la tête au pied.  
  
- Décidément, je ne me ferait jamais au moyens de transports sorciers ! déclara-t-elle.  
  
Elle fit disparaître la suie d'un coup de baguette magique. Ses longs cheveux frisés étaient maintenus en un chignon peu serré, laissant tomber quelques mèches bouclées sur son visage souriant. Elle était habillée d'une magnifique jupe longue noire avec de petites fleurs blanches, elle portait de belles sandales blanches à ses pieds et un chemisier blanc.  
  
- Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Elle embrassa tout le monde, puis Ron apparut enfin dans la cheminée. Il portait un jean noir, des baskets blanches, et un chemisier blanc lui aussi, quelques boutons ouverts montrant le haut de sa poitrine. Pour une fois qu'il s'habillait en Moldu, Harry trouva qu'il avait fait un superbe effort.  
  
Ils commençaient à se raconter les dernières nouvelles lorsque tout le monde se tut en voyant Drago entrer dans le salon. Ce dernier cachait mal son malaise.  
  
Harry s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers ses amis.  
  
- Ron, Hermione, je vous présente le nouveau Drago Malefoy. Ce n'est plus un ennemi (il avait rajouté cela en voyant l'air dégoûté de Ron). Il est de notre côté, et c'est ensemble que nous allons vaincre Lucifer. . .  
  
Plus personne ne bougeait. Au bout d'un instant, Sean s'avança vers Drago et leva la tête vers celle du nouvel arrivant. Drago le regarda et s'accroupit à son tour.  
  
- Bonjour, dit-il à Sean. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
- Çean. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Sean à son tour.  
  
Drago le regarda et sourit.  
  
- Appelle-moi Drago.  
  
- Bin, bonzour, Drago.  
  
Sean embrassa Drago sur la joue et ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un sourire. Hermione se dirigea vers Drago. Ce dernier se releva et fixa Hermione de ses grands yeux gris. Ron avait l'air plus boudeur que jamais.  
  
Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence.  
  
- Oh, Hermione, si tu savais comme je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait. . .à toi, à Harry, à Ron, au monde entier. . . Je te demande de me pardonner.  
  
Hermione le regarda, comme si elle fouillait au fond de l'âme de l'homme en face d'elle. Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui avait semblé des heures, elle sourit et tendit la main.  
  
- Bienvenue parmi nous, Drago.  
  
Drago sourit à son tour et serra la main d'Hermione.  
  
Ron s'avança à son tour vers Drago, ses lèvres crispées, les bras croisés. Drago perdit aussitôt son sourire. - Drago Malefoy. . . Si tu savais comme je te haïssais ! En cinquième ou sixième année, j'avais même fabriqué une poupée vaudou à ton effigie, mais elle n'était pas très réussie. . . Le professeur Flitwick a commencé, à ce moment là, à avoir de sérieux problèmes de reins. . . Tout à l'heure, au téléphone, j'ai bien écouté ton histoire, et Hermione et moi avons beaucoup réfléchi. Si tu sais réellement où se trouve ton père et que tu nous aide à le coincer, je suis sûr que j'arriverais plus vite à te. . . pardonner. Mais en attendant, on fait une trêve : pas d'insultes en public, pas de violence en public, pas de sorts jetés contre l'un ou l'autre en public. C'est d'accord ?  
  
Drago hocha la tête et sourit, et Harry aurait pu juré que Ron avait sourit lui aussi. Drago et Ron se serrèrent la main.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu autant que les trois premiers chapitres ! Bon, pour le cinquième chapitre, il vous faudra attendre une petite semaine, désolée, pour problème d'emploi du temps. . . Maintenant, réponse aux quelques reviewers !  
  
Hermiona292 : Tu recommence ça, j'arrête la fic, t'as compris ? lol. . . Bo, dsl, j'ai pô pu aller voir ta fic encore, mais ça va pas tarder ! j'ai hâte que tu me dises ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !!! Bises !  
  
Luna : Heureuse que ma fic te plaise. T'en fait pas, je continues !  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : C'est vraiment sympa ce que tu me dis ! Dis-moi, t'en ferais pas un peu trop par hasard ? Franchement ? L'image que je donne de Drago, c'est ma vision de son lui intérieur, tu comprends ? Je suis sûre qu'il est très sympa en vérité. . . Arrête d'en faire trop, j'écris pas si bien que ça ! Tu me fais rougir ! Allé, je te laisse et j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience !  
  
Pimousse-Cerise-Fraise-en-passe-de-se-convertir-au-goût-de-banane : Salut ! Bon, ben, voilà, t'as la réaction de Ron, dis-moi ce que t'en penses ! je te fait de grosses bizz !  
  
Léo : Ouah, quel enthousiasme ! 


	5. And ACTION!

Ouah ! Quel engouement pour ma fic ! j'y crois pas ! Continuez, R+R, please, et réponses en fin de chapitre ! Disclaimer : HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia and WARNER BROS, related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM & © 2003. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. (ça pète en anglais, hein?)  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
Une nouvelle vie commence  
  
Deux mois plus tard, en septembre, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny présentaient leur plan au nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Justin O'Neill , pour capturer Lucius. Le Ministre, qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, mis ses lunettes carrées sur son long nez tortueux et lu quelques unes des notes indiquées dans un gros cahier bleu. Il leva ses yeux noirs vers les quatre jeunes gens, fiers d'avoir accompli leur mission, et demanda :  
  
« D'où tenez-vous toutes ces informations ? Savez-vous si elles sont véridiques ?  
  
- Monsieur le Ministre, excusez-nous, mais nous ne pouvons vous donner ces informations jusqu'à ce que Lucifer soit capturé, déclara Harry, sûr de lui.  
  
- Je ne vous demanderai plus d'où vous tenez ces informations, mais je voudrais quand même savoir si elles sont justifiées et si vous n'avez pas travaillé pour rien.  
  
- Monsieur, je peux vous affirmer avec la plus grande honnêteté que ces documents sont de pures. . . vérités, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Bien, très bien.  
  
Une lueur de victoire brillait dans les yeux noirs du Ministre.  
  
- Bon, expliquez-moi, Messieurs, Dames, comment vous comptez vous y prendre.  
  
Ginny prit la parole.  
  
- Nous savons de source sûre que les fidèles de Lucius se réunissent une fois tous les trois mois en une douzaine d'endroits différents, indiqués sur la carte que voici. Une vingtaine de fidèles sont présents à chaque lieu. Un d'entre eux par groupe connaît les instructions de Lucifer et les divulgue aux autres. A la fin de chaque séance, vers trois heures du matin, tous quittent les endroits en transplanant et retournent à leurs vies normales. Le « chef », si je puis dire, de chaque groupe de fidèles est tenu de faire un rapport à remettre en mains propre à Lucifer. Nous avons pensé attendre le milieu de la réunion, et une cinquantaine de membres du Ministère par lieu tranplanera et emprisonnera les fidèles de Lucifer.  
  
- Oui, mais Lucifer, lui, que fait-il lors des réunions ? demanda Mr O'Neill.  
  
- Il reste dans son Manoir en Ecosse, sous son vrai nom, répondit Ron.  
  
- Mr Weasley, connaissez-vous la véritable identité de Lucifer ?  
  
- Oui. Nous connaissons également le nom de sa compagne qui partage son pouvoir.  
  
- Quel est-il ?  
  
Les quatre Défenseurs du Bien, comme on les appelaient dans le monde de la Magie, se regardèrent, puis Hermione déclara :  
  
- C'est une personne qui travaillait autrefois au Ministère. Il a fait de véritables dons pour de nobles causes. C'était un ancien Mangemort. Son véritable nom est. . .  
  
A ce moment là, elle bloqua, et ce fut Ron qui termina sa phrase.  
  
- . . .Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Il y eut un long silence. Puis, Mr O'Neill demanda :  
  
- Quand a lieu la prochaine réunion ?  
  
- Le 31 Octobre, Monsieur le Ministre. Le jour d'Halloween .  
  
Le Ministre se replongea dans le carnet.  
  
- Vous avez trouvé des contresorts et des remèdes à ces sorts et potions de Magie Noire ?  
  
- Ginny et moi y avons travaillé depuis le début de l'été, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Aucun fidèle de Lucifer ne travaille au Ministère ?  
  
- Non, Monsieur. Il n'y en a aucun dan la liste complète des fidèles. Et j'ai moi-même ensorcelé le Ministère pour qu'il me prévienne par voie magique si un fidèle de Lucifer se glissait parmi nous.  
  
Le Ministre enleva ses lunettes et fixa les quatre jeunes gens qui attendaient son jugement avec impatience. Il déclara d'une voix forte :  
  
- Je mets tout les Départements du Ministère sur le coup. Je vous place tout les quatre au sommet de l'opération. Dans six semaines, Lucifer et ses fidèles se réuniront. Dans six semaines, Lucifer et ses fidèles devront être enfermés à Azkaban.  
  
Il ajouta, souriant :  
  
- Vous avez carte blanche.  
  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Ministère, Harry, sa femme, Hermione et Ron allèrent tous chez les Potter boire un coup en l'honneur de la bonne nouvelle. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Drago, qui vivait toujours là pour être sûr d'être protégé, apprit la nouvelle, et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.  
  
- Je veux vous aider à les capturer, cette bande de sales petits.  
  
- Drago, tu en a déjà fait assez, coupa Harry.  
  
- Mais je VEUX être là pour voir mon père se faire jeter en prison, qu'il crève avec sa bande de. . .  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Drago. Je suis sûr que tu auras ce privilège.  
  
Ginny sortit une bouteille de champagne et ils burent tous les cinq. Depuis quelques semaines, Ron s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Drago et ce dernier était le chouchou des deux enfants, Lily et Sean.  
  
Ils allaient le capturer. Ils allaient attraper Lucifer, et le livrer aux Détraqueurs.  
  
Vers la mi-octobre, tout le Ministère était au courant de ce qui allait se passer le jour d'Halloween. Percy, qui travaillait toujours au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, avait même réussit à mettre quelques employés des Ministères étrangers de leur côté.  
  
Bien entendu, toutes ces informations étaient classées top secrètes, et un sortilège de « bouche cousue », inventé par Hermione, permettait au Ministre de dormir sur ses deux oreilles et d'être sûr que personne de divulguerait les man?uvres à quiconque d'étranger au Ministère.  
  
Six cents personnes étaient mobilisées. Cinquante par lieu de rendez-vous. Le matériel était en place. La Prison d'Azkaban avait libérer des cellules. Et personne, à part les gens du Ministère et Drago Malefoy, ne savait la joie qu'allait connaître le pays deux semaines plus tard. Toutes ces familles qui avaient perdu un fils, un père, une s?ur, seraient enfin vengées.  
  
Deux semaines. Quinze petits jours à attendre.  
  
Enfin, le jour J, vers minuit, tous les membres du Ministère, armés des contresorts de Ginny et Hermione, transplanaient vers les endroits dits. Un sort leur permettaient d'être imperceptible par l'oreille humaine.  
  
Harry étaient près de Manchester, Ginny à l'est de Londres, Ron en Irlande du Nord, Hermione au Pays de Galles, et Drago faisait parti des membres ministériels qui encerclaient la maison de Lucius.  
  
Lentement, tous les gens du Ministère jetèrent silencieusement des contresorts aux lieux secrets, et en jetaient d'autres qui empêchaient les fidèles de Lucifer de s'enfuir et qui enlevaient à leurs baguettes tout pouvoirs magiques.  
  
Enfin, vers une heure du matin et sans qu'aucune personne ne fut remarquée, ils attaquèrent les fidèles par surprise. Tous, sans exception, furent capturés et transportés à Azkaban. Drago emprisonna lui-même son père, dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques et ne pouvant rien faire.  
  
Un mois plus tard, vers la fin novembre, tous les fidèles étaient jugés et enfermés à Azkaban. Lucifer reçu un baiser de Détraqueur, lui enlevant son âme : il n'était plus rien qu'une coquille vide. Drago assista à l'exécution, et un sourire triomphant rayonnait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sortit au grand jour.  
  
Lui, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny furent tous décorés de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe.  
  
Drago était enfin libre. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de rire à la fois.  
  
En secret, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron cherchèrent une maison tranquille à Londres, et l'achetèrent ensemble. Ils l'offrirent à Drago, qui se mit à pleurer et qui tomba dans les bras de ses nouveaux amis.  
  
Et voilà ! fin du cinquième chapitre ! C'est l'avant dernier, je crois, et le prochain chapitre sera mis dans. . . une semaine !!! Avis au reviewers, j'aime les reviews !!! Bon, pour le nom du Ministre, j'ai pris le nom du colonel dans Stargate SG-1. . . J'avais la flemme de chercher un nom ! Alors, ce chapitre là est un peu bizarre : je résume la bateille en quelques lignes ! Mais je privilégies les rapports entre les personnages à l'action et l'aventure. . . Ne m'en voulez pas ! Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Hermiona292 : ça me fait plaisir que tu continue de lire ma fic !!! Il faut qu'on s'écrive, si on a la même vision de Drago et que tu kiffes lily et sean, il faut qu'on s'écrive à tout prix ! Lucifer, c'était pas compliqué, tu prends n'importe quel livre sur les noms dans Harry Potter et tu vois que Lucius ça fait toujours penser à Lucifer. Ta fic, je l'ai toujours pas lue, dsl, dsl, dsl, dsl, dsl !!! Je vais le faire tout de suite. T'en fais pas. Et arrête de m'appeler ma poule, je suis un dragon !!!  
  
Pimousse fraise-cerise-banane-et-tout-ce-que-tu-veux-comme-parfum : Hello ! Ta review m'a un peu déçue, trouves-tu que seule la réaction de Ron est bien faite ? Réponds-moi, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ! Kiss !  
  
Alana chantelune : Toi, c'est la première fois que tu m'écris !!! Alors, si tu aimes cette vision de l'avenir, sache que ça me fait vachement (meuh !) plaisir ! La suite arrive bientôt, sois patiente ! @+ !  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Toi, je t'aime bien ! Le coup de faire payer, j'y avais pas pensé. désormais, il me faudra trente reviews par chapitres pour continuer la suite ! lol. Il faut que tu m'écrive, j'adore quand tu me fais des compliments ! Continue de suivre ma fic, le prochain chapitre c'est le dernier !!!  
  
Miss azerty : Salut ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je sais qu'on a pas l'habitude de voir Malefoy comme ça, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois intérieurement. Je suis sûre qu'au fond, c'est un type bien. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !!! 


	6. Epilogue

Chapitre 6 :  
  
Epilogue  
  
Harry installait le sapin dans le salon, sous l'?il amusé de sa petite fille de onze mois. Il suait à grosses gouttes sous le poids de l'arbre qu'il posa dans le coin droit de la pièce, lorsque l'on entrait dans le salon. Lily marcha jusqu'aux branches basses, tripota les épines qui se trouvaient à sa portée et dit :  
  
- Aïe ! A pik !  
  
- Ne touches pas, Lily. Ginny, chérie ! cria Harry.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Ginny en passant sa tête dans la pièce.  
  
- Tu pourrais pas t'occuper de décorer le sapin ?  
  
- Tu ne sais pas le faire ? Pourtant, c'est facile, tu n'as qu'à.  
  
- Je sais très bien comment il faut faire, c'est juste que. Tu es une bien meilleure décoratrice que moi. coupa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Ginny s'approcha de son mari et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il fit de même avec sa taille. - Tu te souviens, chérie, que c'est au pied d'un arbre de Noël qu'on s'est dit « je t'aime » ?  
  
Ginny sourit, et regarda Harry dans les yeux.  
  
- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Cependant, quelques détails m'échappent. tu pourrais pas me la raconter, cette histoire ? demanda-t- elle avec un regard sournois.  
  
Harry la serra plus fort contre lui. - Et bien. Deux jeunes gens, une fille à la crinière de feu et un garçon aux cheveux coiffés en pétard, décorent un immense sapin dans le salon des Weasley. Tout le reste de la famille est dehors, jouant à une bataille de boules de neige. la fille devait décorer le sapin, le garçon avait froid dehors, alors il était rentré. Il a proposer à la fille de décorer le sapin avec elle.  
  
- Jusque là, je te suis, dit Ginny en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Harry.  
  
- La fille a rougi, et a accepté. Il mirent ensemble les boules de Noël, les guirlandes, les bougies. Il lui a fait la courte échelle pour accrocher l'étoile au sommet du sapin, mais n'étant pas très fort, il est tombé, elle avec.  
  
Ginny poussa un petit rire moqueur, se remémorant la façon dont ils étaient tombés.  
  
- Tous les deux se regardèrent. La fille avait ses cheveux tombant sur son visage et tout décoiffés. Le garçon, ne réussissant pas à résister à la tentation, éclata de rire devant la tête de son amie. Elle, rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, attrapa un coussin dans un fauteuil proche, et le lança à la figure du garçon qui cessa aussitôt de rire. Ses lunettes avaient bougées sur son nez et lui aussi se retrouvait avec une tête complètement idiote. Ce fut elle qui éclata de rire. Il se joignit à son rire, et l'aida à se relever. Là, alors qu'elle le remerciait, il lui lançait à son tour le coussin qu'il avait caché derrière son dos. Ce fut une course poursuite dans toute la maison, deux jeunes gens de dix-sept et seize ans se comportant comme deux gamins de trois ans, se lançant mutuellement des oreillers à la figure.  
  
- Oui, ça commence à me revenir. dit doucement Ginny.  
  
- A la fin, complètement épuisés, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, haletants, au pied du sapin. Il faisait presque nuit, la seule lumière de la pièce émanait de la cheminée. Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leurs respirations, ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres. d'amour surtout. Elle venait de rompre avec un garçon de Serdaigle, lui avait été largué un an plus tôt par une fille, de Serdaigle elle aussi. enfin, au bout d'un long moment à discuter, il lui demanda si elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre depuis. Elle répondit en lui posant la même question. Alors, sans réfléchir, il déclara : « Toi. C'est toi que j'aime. ». Ils restèrent un moment sans oser bouger, lui parce qu'il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire, elle parce qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. elle s'approcha de lui, leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. elle lui murmura : « Moi aussi, je t'aime. ». Et là, ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
Ginny se redressa et regarda son mari dans les yeux. Harry souriait au souvenir de ce jour. Puis il éclata de rire.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ris ?  
  
- Je ris parce que, juste au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le reste de la famille entra dans la maison et les prit en flagrant délit.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et Harry poussa Ginny sous la porte du salon. Il leva sa baguette et s'écria :  
  
- Oh, Ginny, regarde ! Tu es sous le gui ! Il faut que je t'embrasse !  
  
- Oh non ! Quelle torture ! Mais bon, c'est la tradition, et tu sais à quelle point je suis à cheval sur les traditions !  
  
Harry s'approcha et serra Ginny dans ses bras. Ginny mit ses bras autour du cou de Harry et tous deux s'embrassèrent sous le gui. Il se regardèrent et se sourirent.  
  
- Bon. il faut qu'on commence à organiser les fêtes ! On en a trois à fêter en décembre ; Noël, le Nouvel An et. l'anniversaire de Lily !  
  
- Pourquoi on doit organiser des fêtes ? Je pensais que Noël se faisait toujours chez tes parents, dans la famille !  
  
- Harry, Maman n'est plus toute jeune, ce n'est plus de son âge de faire des fêtes pour trente personnes !  
  
Ginny se détacha de son mari et retourna dans la cuisine. Harry, resté seul sous le gui, couru derrière elle et l'attrapa doucement par le bras.  
  
- Tu veux dire. que tout le monde sera là ? Enfin, je veux dire. Ici ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
  
- Je te l'ai dit ! Mais tu lisais Quidditch Magasine, ce n'était peut- être pas le meilleur moment pour te le dire, en fin de compte.  
  
- Donc, à Noël et au Nouvel An, tes frères, leurs amis et nos amis seront tous ici ? Dans notre petite maison de banlieue londonienne ?  
  
- Non, seulement au Nouvel An. Noël se fait chez Ron et Hermione. Et n'oublie pas que même si la maison est petite, on a un assez grand jardin. Oh, et puis la maison n'est pas si petite que ça ! tu oublies que nous sommes des sorciers !  
  
Harry resta planté sur place, comme cloué au sol.  
  
- J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
  
Harry préféra s'asseoir, parce que les bonnes nouvelles qu'il apprenait ce jour-là n'étaient pas si bonnes que ça.  
  
- Une surprise pour le mois d'août.  
  
- Quoi ? On a une autre « big party » à organiser d'ici là, tellement grosse qu'il faut l'organiser à l'avance ?  
  
- Non. C'est bien mieux que ça !  
  
Elle commençait à se servir du thé, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle bu les premières gorgées sans jeter un regard à son époux.  
  
- Alors, dis !  
  
- Non. Tu dois deviner.  
  
- Est-ce que ça nous concerne ?  
  
- Non, pas directement.  
  
- Cela concerne un de nos amis ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Drago ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Ron ?  
  
- Assez, oui.  
  
- Hermione ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Bon, cela concerne Ron et Hermione. récapitula Harry. Cela concerne-t- il le travail ?  
  
- Oh, non ! par contre, ça DONNE beaucoup de travail.  
  
- Attends.  
  
Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis à la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il regarda Ginny, qui vit tout de suite que Harry avait compris.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura Harry.  
  
- Si, chéri.  
  
Elle posa sa tasse et déclara, souriante :  
  
- Hermione attend un bébé.  
  
- Mais c'est magnifique ! Il faut absolument que je l'appelle maintenant !  
  
- Elle n'est pas chez elle. Il sont chez Papa et Maman, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
  
- Je vais lui écrire, alors.  
  
Harry fit apparaître une feuille de parchemin et une plume, alla chercher un flacon d'encre et commença à écrire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hedwige s'envolait, un long parchemin accroché à ses pattes.  
  
« 5.4.3.2.1. OUAIS ! ! ! !  
  
Ce fut un cri extraordinaire. Harry leva son verre de champagne et trinqua avec tous ses amis qui envahissaient la maison entière. Seul Charlie était absent, à cause d'un voyage imprévu en Grèce pour étudier une colonie de Dragons qui apparaissaient seulement au début de chaque année.  
  
Ginny réapparut dans le salon des Potter, un énorme gâteau dans les bras. Elle le portait à bout de bras, faisant attention à ne pas tacher sa longue robe argentée qui lui donnait l'air d'une sirène. Hermione la suivait, portant une pile d'assiettes. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un magnifique pull mauve à paillettes.  
  
Toutes deux coupèrent le gâteau, sous les yeux gourmands de Fred et George, tous deux encore et toujours célibataires. Une fois tout le monde servi, Harry resservit un verre de champagne supplémentaire à tous les invités. Drago, maintenant faisant partie intégrante de la famille et des amis, riait de joie avec Bill et Ron. Ce dernier portait son petit garçon de trois ans dans ses bras, à moitié endormi. Lily, bien que l'on fêtait en même temps son anniversaire, dormait profondément sur les genoux de Mrs Weasley, ne tenant pas compte du bruit qui régnait autour d'elle. Mrs Weasley était légèrement saoul et son teint virait au rouge brique, mais la bonne humeur ambiante lui faisait reprendre un verre d'alcool. Mr Weasley dansait avec la femme de Bill, une jolie jeune femme nommée Malvina, qui avait de longs cheveux auburn et de grands yeux noirs. Percy, à la surprise de tous, se mit à danser frénétiquement sur un rock entraînant. Le fait qu'il dansait seul ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.  
  
Il y avait tellement de monde qu'on ne peut décrire ce que faisait chacun à minuit, ce soir-là, mais je peux vous dire que tout le monde s'amusait joyeusement. Plus aucune peur à avoir, Voldemort et Lucifer étaient morts et enterrés, plus jamais ils n'auraient à craindre la Magie Noire.  
  
Harry et Ginny s'échappèrent à la foule et sortirent dans le jardin, riant comme deux adolescents. Le fait qu'il fasse - 5 degrés et qu'ils ne portaient que leurs tenues de soirée ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. Ginny trébucha et tomba, entraînant Harry dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans l'herbe gelée, riants comme deux fous. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, sans aucun autre soucis que le froid qui commençait à les envahir.  
  
Il commença à neiger, mais ils restèrent là, tous deux, s'embrassant et riant, roulant dans l'herbe froide. Ginny ne faisait plus du tout attention à sa robe. Ils étaient complètement insouciants et heureux de la vie qui se présentaient à eux. 


End file.
